Die Lilie im Schnee
by SynthiaSeverin
Summary: Weihnachten 1997 - Harry und Hermine sind in Godric's Hollow, um das Grab von Harrys Eltern zu suchen. Doch sie sind nicht alleine. Eine dunkle Gestalt treibt sich auf dem nächstlichen Friedhof herum. Wer sie wohl sein mag? Oneshot


Die Nacht war eisig. Weiße Schauer glänzender Kristalle rauschten zur Erde herab. Aus dem zerfurchten Wolkenmeer lugten kaltfunkelnde Sterne hervor. Ein Zauber aus Stille und Einsamkeit lag in dieser tiefen Winternacht über dem alten Friedhof. Die magischen Statuen, die steinernen Wächter, rührten sich nicht im Angesicht des innigen Schweigens um sie her. Langsam und vorsichtig schlichen Harry und Hermine an den schneebedeckten Gräbern vorbei. Die Suche nach der letzten Ruhestätte seiner Eltern gestaltete sich schwerer, als Harry gehofft hatte. Nur vom Mondlicht beschienen entzogen sich die alten Inschriften jedem klaren Blick. Selbst das Licht seines Zauberstabs konnte nur wenige verschwommene Schemen in den bröckelnden Steinen hervorlocken. Und die Zahl der in Fels gehauenen Zeichen schien fast endlos zu sein. „Harry…", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich und die Kälte verwandelte ihren Atem in nebligen Dunst. „Ich glaube, da vorne ist jemand!". Angestrengt blickte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Am anderen Ende des Friedhofs sah er auf einmal die Silhouette einer hageren Gestalt vor einem Grab stehen - Hinterkopf und Rücken tief in einem Reisemantel verborgen. Minutenlang stand der Mann reglos in der Finsternis und sah hinab auf das Grab zu seinen Füßen. Dann zog er auf einmal einen Zauberstab und fuhr mit der lilaglühenden Spitze dreimal über den Boden. Aus der gefrorenen Erde sprossen plötzlich Blätter, Stängel und eine Blüte. Eine Blume hob sich aus dem eisigen Schnee empor, eine wunderschöne Lilie, weiß wie die fallenden Flocken um sie. Tief kauerte der Mann auf dem Boden, umschloss mit einer Hand die zarte Blüte, als wolle er ein Schild aus Wärme um sie weben. Plötzlich blies ein eisiger Schneewind über das Grab und der Zauber zerbarst. Die Lilie lag verdorrt in seiner Hand. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schlug der Mann seine Hände vors Gesicht, wie einer, der einen aufwallenden Strom Tränen zurückhalten wollte. Harry trat näher heran. Und mit lauten Knacken brach ein Ast unter seinem Fuß. Erschrocken fuhr die Gestalt am Boden um. Zu tief war die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, als dass Harry das Gesicht erkennen konnte. Doch er war sich sicher, der Mann hatte ihn gesehen. Nur ein Augenblick verstrich, dann durchbrach ein plötzlicher Knall die Stille. Die Gestalt, die eben noch vor dem Grab kniete - war verschwunden. Schnell eilte Hermine zu dem Punkt, an dem Mann disappariert war. Plötzlich auf halber Strecke hielt sie inne. „Oh, Harry!", rief sie wehmütig, den Blick auf den Grabstein gesenkt. Harry folgte ihr und blieb neben ihr stehen. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er las, was in den Stein gemeißelt stand.

_James Potter_

_Geboren am 27. März 1960, gestorben am 1981_

_Lily Potter_

_Geboren am 30. Januar 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981_

_Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod_

„Wir haben sie gefunden", flüsterte Hermine leise, „wir haben sie gefunden". Eng drückte das Mädchen den Jungen an ihre Schultern, dessen Gesicht sich tief in ihrem Umhang verbarg. „Was meinst du, wer der Mann war?", flüsterte sie ihm zu und beide blicken hinab auf die verdorrten Überreste der Lilie, die auf einmal zu Schnee zerfielen. „Lupin vielleicht?", fragte Harry. Er war der einzige aus dem Freundeskreis seines Vaters, der noch lebte und James nicht verraten hatte. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Hermine, „hat Sirius denn irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass er in Lily verliebt gewesen war?". „Eigentlich nicht. Außerdem liebt er Tonks". In der stummen Nacht tauschten beide rätselnde Blicke aus. Plötzlich funkelte etwas im Schnee. „Was ist das, Hermine?", fragte Harry verwundert. Das Mädchen beugte sich hinab und zog einen kleinen, schmutzigen Flakon aus den federweißen Flockenbergen. „Sieht aus wie eines von Madame Pomfreys Medikamenten", antworte sie leise. „Oder ein Pflanzenmittel von Professor Sprout", bemerkte Harry. „Oder etwas aus Snapes Voratsschränken", ergänzte Hermine. Beide warfen sich plötzlich einen finsteren Blick zu. Seitdem der Tränkemeister Albus Dumbledore ermordet hatte, war sein Name für die Freunde zum Tabu geworden. Kein Herz, außer dem Voldemorts, konnte kälter und schwärzer sein als Snapes. „Wir müssen weiter, Harry", sprach Hermine leise. „Ja..ja…", antwortete Harry. Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand, spürte die Kälte, die in der Berührung langsam schmolz. Tief durchatmend schlossen sie beide Augen. Ein letztes Mal rief Harry sich die Bilder von Godric's Hollow in Erinnerung - der Ort, an dem seine Geschichte begann und die seiner Eltern endete. „Bereit?", fragte Hermine leise. „Ja", flüsterte Harry und beide disapparierten. Wer der geheimnisvolle Besucher am Grab seiner gewesen Mutter war, blieb für Harry noch lange eine offene Frage. Nur die Bäume, die Steine und der Schnee, unter dem die welke Lilie schlummerte, wussten die Antwort. Doch sie hüllten sich in Schweigen, wie auch er siebzehn Jahre lang im Nebel kochender Zaubertränke, im Schatten der Kerker, in der Finsternis seines Hasses und der Bürde seiner Schuld geschwiegen hatte.

**Dicslaimer **  
Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und sind von mir nur geliehen. Ich schreibe FFs zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Kursiv Geschriebenes ist Original-text: J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, S.336


End file.
